christenfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Honey19999/Ten Comandments.
There are different Comandments from different bibles and should always be followed. In biblical times if you were to. Real one of the Comandments you had to offer a Burntlink title Offering. Here there are some Comandments: (they follow in that order.) King James Version New International Version New Living Translation And God spake all these words, saying, I am the LORD thy God, which have brought thee out of the land of Egypt, out of the house of bondage. And God spoke all these words: “I am the LORD your God, who brought you out of Egypt, out of the land of slavery. Then God instructed the people as follows: “I am the Lord your God, who rescued you from slavery in Egypt. 1. Thou shalt have no other gods before me. 1. You shall have no other gods before me. 1. Do not worship any other gods besides me. 2. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image, or any likeness of any thing that is in heaven above, or that is in the earth beneath, or that is in the water under the earth: Thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them: for I the LORD thy God am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation of them that hate me; And shewing mercy unto thousands of them that love me, and keep my commandments. 2. You shall not make for yourself an idol in the form of anything in heaven above or on the earth beneath or in the waters below. You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I, the LORD your God, am a jealous God, punishing the children for the sin of the fathers to the third and fourth generation of those who hate me, but showing love to a thousand generations of those who love me and keep my commandments. 2. Do not make idols of any kind, whether in the shape of birds or animals or fish. You must never worship or bow down to them, for I, the Lord your God, am a jealous God who will not share your affection with any other god! I do not leave unpunished the sins of those who hate me, but I punish the children for the sins of their parents to the third and fourth generations. But I lavish my love on those who love me and obey my commands, even for a thousand generations. 3. Thou shalt not take the name of the LORD thy God in vain; for the LORD will not hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain. 3. You shall not misuse the name of the LORD your God, for the LORD will not hold anyone guiltless who misuses his name. 3. Do not misuse the name of the Lord your God. The Lord will not let you go unpunished if you misuse his name. 4. Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy. Six days shalt thou labour, and do all thy work: But the seventh day is the sabbath of the LORD thy God: in it thou shalt not do any work, thou, nor thy son, nor thy daughter, thy manservant, nor thy maidservant, nor thy cattle, nor thy stranger that is within thy gates: For in six days the LORD made heaven and earth, the sea, and all that in them is, and rested the seventh day: wherefore the LORD blessed the sabbath day, and hallowed it. 4. Remember the Sabbath day by keeping it holy. Six days you shall labor and do all your work, but the seventh day is a Sabbath to the LORD your God. On it you shall not do any work, neither you, nor your son or daughter, nor your manservant or maidservant, nor your animals, nor the alien within your gates. For in six days the LORD made the heavens and the earth, the sea, and all that is in them, but he rested on the seventh day. Therefore the LORD blessed the Sabbath day and made it holy. 4. Remember to observe the Sabbath day by keeping it holy. Six days a week are set apart for your daily duties and regular work, but the seventh day is a day of rest dedicated to the Lord your God. On that day no one in your household may do any kind of work. This includes you, your sons and daughters, your male and female servants, your livestock, and any foreigners living among you. For in six days the Lord made the heavens, the earth, the sea, and everything in them; then he rested on the seventh day. That is why the Lord blessed the Sabbath day and set it apart as holy. 5. Honour thy father and thy mother: that thy days may be long upon the land which the LORD thy God giveth thee. 5. Honor your father and your mother, so that you may live long in the land the LORD your God is giving you. 5. Honor your father and mother. Then you will live a long, full life in the land the Lord your God will give you 6. Thou shalt not kill. 6. You shall not murder. 6. Do not murder. 7. Thou shalt not commit adultery. 7. You shall not commit adultery. 7. Do not commit adultery. 8. Thou shalt not steal. 8. You shall not steal. 8. Do not steal. 9. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour. 9. You shall not give false testimony against your neighbor. 9. Do not testify falsely against your neighbor. 10. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour’s house, thou shalt not covet thy neighbour’s wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing that is thy neighbour’s. 10 You shall not covet your neighbor’s house. You shall not covet your neighbor’s wife, or his manservant or maidservant, his ox or donkey, or anything that belongs to your neighbor. 10. Do not covet your neighbor’s house. Do not covet your neighbor’s wife, male or female servant, ox or donkey, or anything else your neighbor owns.” Category:Blog posts